


Open and Closed Doors

by Moonlight22oa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, We Are Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not kidding y'all, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but very minor hurt, i use the tag 5+1 but really it’s 6+1, if you ship batcest please fuck off this is all platonic, in a good way, it’s really chaotic, sorta - Freeform, they are family, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight22oa/pseuds/Moonlight22oa
Summary: Six times Bruce took care of the teen and young adult vigilante teams staying at Wayne Manor and one time they took care of him.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	1. The Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://violetvolpe.tumblr.com/post/637498736034136064/wayne-manor-more-like-teen-vigilantes-sleep-away) post

Wayne Manor was chaotic. 

It was a known fact in the hero community that teen heroes (and young adult heroes) hide out there whenever they need a good place to crash. When a hero arrives and says they don’t want to be found, they won’t be found. 

Today was one of the rare occasions multiple hero teams were staying there at the same time, and everything was in disarray. Vigilante gear was thrown into corners and mixed up, the halls were filled with the sound of children cackling and throwing things and there were three simultaneous prank wars going on. 

“YOU’RE DEAD.” Someone down in the Dorm Wing—Connor?—yelled and a loud thud was heard. 

“THIS IS YOUNG JUSTICE TERRITORY, GET YOUR TEEN TITAN ASS OUT OF HERE.” Tim threw at whoever had just entered the dorm. The children were weirdly possessive of their dorm rooms, it was Their Space and they didn’t like intruders. 

Dick heard laughter in the vents above and smirked. The Birds of Prey were feuding with the Outlaws, and it seems like they had something planned if Steph in the vents had anything to say. 

Ignoring this, Dick walked into the kitchen, registering people around the kitchen island. Bart was speed writing an essay with Wally over his shoulder throwing out suggestions in speed-talk, Beast Boy was napping under his stool in cat form, and Jon and Damian were playing a video game on Damian’s Switch while Jon devoured a large bag of chips. 

Nobody  _ dared _ touch the stove or oven, it was law. The Kitchen is off limits but the Pantry is free for all. If you can hide snacks in your Dorm, all the better. 

Dick planted a kiss on Wally’s cheek as he walked by, grabbing an extra large bag of popcorn and informing him Titan’s movie night was starting soon. 

“Sorry, Bart, you’re gonna have to finish that essay by yourself,” Wally apologized. The younger speedster waved it off.

“You’re not even good at this anyways, I’ll find Jason, at least  _ he _ didn’t fail 8th grade english lit.” Bart smirked. He was gone before Wally could even get offended. 

Wally snorted, “Betrayed by my own blood.” 

Dick placed a hand on his shoulder in mock sympathy, “There, there.” 

The two walked hand in hand towards the viewing room, passing various vigilantes as they went. Cass tumbled out of a vent and kept running without sparing them a glance; Cassie ran after her screaming; Kyle and Kori waved at them as they walked in the opposite direction; Karen (Bumblebee) was sat on the floor deep into a book. 

At one point, he felt a weight latch onto his back, turning his head and finding Duke attached to him.

At Dick’s questioning stare, Duke explained, “We’re playing tag, you’re a safe zone.”

“Why am  _ I _ -“ He cut himself off with an amused huff. “I’m gonna have to drop you off by the movie room, be ready to run.”

_ “Thank you.” _

Wally snickered quietly, receiving a light kick that sent him stumbling then tripping over a pile of books.

Duke had no reservations and openly laughed at Wally’s misfortune.

Glaring, Wally picked himself up and they continued walking. Once the trio were at the end of the hall, Dick pulled Duke off his back, sending him running down a turn just as the vague form of Izzy appeared from where they had just walked down.

_ “I’ll find you, Duke!”  _ She yelled, giving them a wave of acknowledgement and turning down the wrong hall, opposite of where Duke had run.

Dick pushed the door open and stepped into the dark viewing room, currently occupied by the Titans, as signalled by the blue tie on the doorknob. 

Somebody had pulled out the kiddie pool and filled it with water, leaving it on the floor near the screen. Garth was half submerged in it, floating lazily. Donna’s legs were kicked up on Roy’s lap. 

Dick and Wally settled into the opposite couch and Dick picked up the remote.

“What’re we watching?” He asked. 

Roy waved at the screen, which had Netflix open onto Dick’s Profile. “Pick something.” 

“You’re putting way too much control into his grubby little fingers,” Wally groaned playfully, leaning all his weight onto Dick. 

He laughed and pushed Wally away, “I’m not gonna put something bad!” 

“That’s what they all say.” 

Dick snorted, starting to flick through the Netflix categories before ending up on the animated movie section. “Inside Out?” He asked his friends. 

Everyone sent out agreements so Dick pressed play, placing the remote on the coffee table and leaning into Wally, letting his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him. 

The movie ended soon with lots of tears and laughter. They let the next movie autoplay. 

It was fun, they commented on parts and made jokes, sang along to Disney movies, and threw a lot of popcorn around the room, which they would pick up the next morning.

One by one, the Titans fell asleep with the backdrop of various Disney and Pixar movies. Donna’s body was half off the couch and Roy’s legs were tangled with hers. Garth’s head was under water and he was curled into a ball in the small space of the kiddie pool. Wally was clutching Dick like a pillow, his soft breaths ticking his neck. Dick was on the verge of sleep, in a half-state of drowsiness from the warmth of Wally’s embrace and the feeling of love in the room around him, when the door opened slowly. Hesitantly. 

Dick turned his head slightly in the direction of the door, noticing a large frame that could only be Bruce. He saw that Bruce was carrying a bundle of objects, it looked like a pile of blankets.

“Hey, dad,” He greeted sleepily.

Bruce’s steps stuttered for reasons Dick’s sleep-addled brain couldn’t grasp as he walked closer and laid a hand on Dick’s head. “Hello, son.” 

“G’nna sleep now,” He said, leaning into Bruce’s touch. 

Bruce hummed, running a hand through Dick’s hair before removing it. “Good night, Dick. Sleep well.” 

He saw Bruce take a blanket out of the bundle and drape it over him and Wally, doing the same with Donna and Roy. Right before his eyes slipped shut, he felt Bruce lean down and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. The door clicked shut not long after. 

Dick pulled the blanket closer and burrowed into the softness, letting out a pleased hum. He succumbed to the drowsiness and fell asleep.

He nearly forgot what happened that night, if not for Bruce returning and doing the same every time the Titans had a movie night at the manor; coming in and draping a blanket over them and pressing a kiss to Dick’s forehead.


	2. The Outlaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter bc i Cannot English rn and this chapter literally cannot be any longer

Jason was at the manor. 

Since coming back to life, that hadn’t happened much. He’d visit the Batcave sometimes, but never the manor above. 

But now, here he was, lying on a _ freakishly _ fluffy bunk bed and feeling a  _ killer  _ headache. 

_ What happened? _ He thought, sorting through muddled memories. 

Kyle…. Roy…. Kori…. Fighting? There was…  _ gas _ . 

Oh. 

He remembers now. 

Fear gas. 

Fucking  _ fear gas _ . He  _ hates _ fear gas. No.  _ Despises _ . 

It always makes him hallucinate the warehouse and the Joker and the coffin and the  _ pit _ -

No. No thinking about that. 

Jason rolled over on the bed. Okay. What was this bed? He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the dimness of the room around him. There was a bunk bed opposite him with someone on it. That’s when he looked up and saw that he’s  _ also _ on a bunk bed. 

The Dorm Wing? It’s the only place he can think of that has multiple sets of bunk beds in the same room. He had never stayed there because he never really had a team to bring like Dick did with the Teen Titans, now Titans. Well, now he had the Outlaws, but he didn’t bring them here because he hadn’t even visited Wayne Manor itself yet. 

At least, until now. 

Jason groaned, rolling over again and aggravating a bruised rib. Arms tightened around him and he stiffened, not realising there was someone on his other side, holding onto him. 

He turned his head and instantly relaxed; it was Kyle. Kyle was safe. He wasn’t going to get hurt. 

Sinking into Kyle’s embrace, Jason tried to remember what happened last night— _ other  _ than the fear gas. 

He had freaked out. Jason remembered arms around him and reassuring words, but nothing had stopped his fit of panic towards the voices and attacks that weren’t actually there. There was… a deep rumble. Bruce.  _ Bruce _ was there. He had tried to calm him down. Had calmed him down enough that Kyle could administer the antidote. 

Bruce had taken him, Roy and Kori, who had all been dosed with gas, back to the manor with Kyle, who hadn’t been dosed thanks to his gas mask construct that filtered it all out. 

Lost in his thoughts, Jason didn’t notice the door creak open until Bruce called out,  _ “ _ Jay?”

Jason flipped around to face him and made a questioning noise, feeling too exhausted to answer properly. 

“How’re you feeling?” Bruce asked, his face scrunched up in worry. 

“‘M good,” He rasped. 

Bruce reached out and stroked his hair, Jason leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a second. 

“Are you sure?” 

Jason snorted, “It’s fear gas, is anyone okay after it?”

“True.” Bruce sat on the bed next to Jason’s head and ran his hand through Jason’s hair. 

Letting out a soft sigh of pleasure, Jason smiled. If anyone asked in the morning, he would blame post-fear gas jitters. He wouldn’t be caught dead in this position otherwise. 

“G’night dad,” He muttered, reveling in the warmth of Kyle to his back and Bruce’s hands on his head. 

  
He heard a soft  _ “Good night Jay-lad.” _ before his eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sensing a theme between this chapter and the last,,,, hmmmmmmm
> 
> (it's my weakness for batkids sleepily calling bruce "dad" and good dad!bruce with sleepy batkids)
> 
> idk what to do for the next chapter so please give me ideas

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting as i write so don't expect regular updates dkfjskfha
> 
> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> currently my list of vigilante teams to have in the next 5 chapters are: Outlaws (Jason), Young Justice (Tim), We Are Robin (Duke [i know he's part of the outsiders but they don't fit as well with the theme and also i binged all of We Are Robin the other day and I need more content with those kids]), Birds of Prey (Cass), and Teen Titans (Damian)
> 
> comment any ideas you have, i’ll be happy to hear them!! <3


End file.
